Ruido Resonance
is a Gundam Meister and one of the main protagonists in the first part of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. Ruido is a Second Generation Gundam Meister and pilots the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea. Personality & Character He developed a romantic relationship with Marlene Vlady that led to the birth of their daughter, Feldt Grace. It seems that he viewed his fellow meisters more than comrades but as part of a family. Skills & Capabilities Ruido was originally a mechanic. In order to know the degree of completeness of the machine being work on, Ruido picks up the necessary piloting skills. He was recruited by Veda as a Gundam Meister when his piloting skills reach an outstanding level. After the development of the second generation Gundams was completed, he helped Ian in the development of the third generation Gundams. History The Beginning Ruido was the first Gundam Meister that Chall Acustica met when she arrived at Celestial Being's space colony - Krung Thep. He also introduced her to the other two Meisters, Marlene Vlady and Gundam Meister 874. Ruido and Gundam Astraea were later assigned to test the Proto GN Sword and GN Launcher. Prior to testing the GN launcher in space, Ruido had a talk with Chall and learned that she felt she had done nothing since her arrival. Trying to cheer her up, Ruido made a silly excuse so that she would accept carrying out the test in his stead. His lie was later exposed by Marlene at the end of the test. Ruido and Astraea subsequently assisted in the testing of the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone's GN Composite Armor. After the test was over, Ruido was slapped by Chall when he confessed that he might have held back during the test if she had piloted the Plutone instead of Marlene. Later on, an HRL battleship crewed by a group of deserters closed in on Krung Thep, and Ruido intercepted it in the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea. Under orders from Veda, Ruido destroyed the battleship. He felt bad about killing people and was downcast after the mission. Afterward, the development of the second generation Gundams in space was completed and Veda gave instructions to switch development on earth. The second generation Gundam Meisters then landed on earth. Battle on Earth A few days after arriving on earth, the Meisters boarded a transport plane and was flown to a ruined town close to the HRL's orbital elevator. Four MSJ-04 Fanton guarded the remains of the town, and 874 launched in the Astraea to destroy them. Ruido was told that he would not be piloting the Astraea for this mission as Veda had deemed he was unsuitable for ground combat in his current condition. Later on, Ruido and Astraea supported 874 and GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud in a mission to collect information related to the submarine cables. During the mission, a team of 4 AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium approached and were destroyed by Ruido and Astraea. The Gundam Meisters then found Ian Vashti and Joyce Moreno nearby. As Ruido, Marlene and Chall were unwilling to kill Ian and Moreno, Veda suggested recruiting the two instead. Ruido then questions if the two were willing to join them. Some time later, Marlene and GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool were assigned to carry out surveillance on a team of Hellion. When the Hellions tried to attack a guerrilla village, Marlene decided to intervene. She was injured when she used her Gundam to block a Hellion's kamikaze attack. After the battle, as Moreno attended to Marlene, Ruido realised the significance of her explosive collar: To bind her overly gentle heart and to prevent her from making a serious mistake due to her kindness. Due to Marlene's injuries, Ruido launched in her place for a preliminary armed intervention test. He was happy to do so as in his view, Marlene was a kind lady unsuitable for combat. He also wishes to get her out of the fighting. After the mission was over, Marlene thanked Ruido and after beating around the bush for a while, he confessed his love for her and was accepted. Marriage to Marlene The second generation Gundams' development were finally completed and work on developing the third generation Gundams started. It was at this time that Ruido and Marlene married, with Chall as their witness. Not much was prepared for the ceremony and there was no ring, but Ruido removed Marlene's explosive collar after seeking permission from Veda. Several years later, Marlene gave birth to her daughter, Feldt Grace. The name was an alias, and Ruido and Marlene had decided on it after discussing with Chall. Ruido was busy helping Ian with constructing the Third generation Gundams and so could not spent much time with Feldt, but he tried to spend as much of his free time as possible with his daughter. However, the peaceful days day did not last long. Death There was a terrorist plot to attack the HRL's Orbital Elevator, but Veda decided not to intervene as it had calculated the attack was unlikely to bring the elevator down. Chall was unhappy with Veda's decision, and Ruido noted that as long as they had a plan whereby the Gundam and the organization's existence were not exposed, intervention was not impossible. He then came up with a plan whereby Gundam Plutone is the key. In his plan, Plutone would lead the enemies away and its GN condenser deliberately made to run wild to release huge amount of GN particles. These GN particles would then cause the electronics of the enemies' MS to fail and render them immobile. For her safety, Chall would escape in the Plutone's core fighter as the GN condenser malfunctions, and Ruido would use Astraea to protect Plutone prior to her escape. Chall and Marlene agreed to his plan, but Marlene insisted on coming along with them. Knowing that they cannot dissuade her, Ruido and Chall agreed. Ruido's plan was later approved by Veda. During the mission, Plutone's core fighter unexpectedly malfunctioned and could not detach from the Gundam. In addition, energy level of the GN particles was higher than expected, and this might cause the Plutone's GN Drive to explode. Despite Chall's plea to get away from her, Ruido’s Astraea and Marlene’s Albulhool still approached as they wanted to save her. Both of them were eventually overwhelmed by the GN particles, which could be toxic under certain conditions, and killed while saving Chall. Relationships Celestial Being ;Krung Thep :;Marlene Vlady ::How Ruido and Marlene came together was not explained in great details, but they developed a romantic relationship that lead to birth of their daughter Feldt. :;Chall Acustica ::Ruido was a close friend of Chall, and treats her like family. Unknown to Ruido, Chall seems to have a crush on him. :;Gundam Meister 874 ::Ruido treats her as a valued comrade. :;Feldt Grace ::Ruido's and Marlene's daughter. Ruido and Marlene raised Feldt together with Chall's help before they died. From Feldt's emotional reaction, she had a good relationship with her parents before they died as she continues to mourn for them every year on the anniversary of their deaths. :;Ian Vashti & Joyce Moreno ::Both were recruited into Celestial Being when Ruido, Chall and Marlene refused to kill them after they witnessed the Astraea Gundam defeating a team of Hellion Initium. They eventually become close friends with the second generation Gundam Meisters. References External links *Ruido Resonance on Wikipedia (scroll down) *Ruidio's profile on official site (Japanese, scroll down) Category:Deceased